In A Moment of Great Passion
by likethestarsthat-shine
Summary: In a moment of great passion, some things will happen, that will change your opinion of something. In this case, someone. Now a 2-shot. x*CHANNY*x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head the other day, and I had to write it down. Enjoy!**

It was just another typical day at Condor Studios. Sonny walked into the studio cafeteria and walked over to her cast mates.

"Hey, guys," she said happily, as she was always very bubbly.

"Hey," they all replied. Sonny walked over to the fro-yo machine, knowing that the 'food' they served couldn't always be classified as edible. She grabbed a bowl, and put it under the nozzle.

"Munroe," a familiar voice said from behind her, without emotion.

"Cooper," Sonny replied in the same emotionless tone. You see, Sonny and Chad couldn't stand each other. Whenever they were around each other, both usually left fuming after a pointless argument. When they were around each other and they _weren't_ fighting, that was rare.

"Random," Chad shot back.

"Fall."

"Move," Chad said, pushing her with just the right amount of force to clear his way to the fro-yo machine.

"Uh, I was here first!" Sonny told him, a little bit angry now.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad asked her, using his signature line.

"Yeah! Really!" Sonny said, her voice raising slightly higher.

"Oh, well. I'm more important anyways," Chad said, smirking.

"No! You're not! You're a jerk!" Sonny said, her voice edging toward a matter-of-factly tone.

"Thank you," Chad said, sounding sincere, and even smiling a little bit.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable!"

"Am I, Sonny? Am I really?"

"YES!" Sonny shouted, exasperated.

"DO YOU WANNA KISS ME AS MUCH AS I WANNA KISS YOU?" Chad yelled, clearly not thinking straight.

"YEAH!" Sonny yelled back. Chad grabbed Sonny by the waist, pulled her towards him, and crashed his lips onto hers. Sonny's arms locked securely around his neck.

They came up for air after a moment.

"I HATE YOU!" Chad yelled, before crashing his lips to hers again. When they came up for air again, Sonny was the one to speak.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Their lips met again. Their lips moved together, and Sonny couldn't help but think about how right this felt; being in Chad's arms, kissing him.

When they broke apart again for air, Chad spoke. "I love you," he told Sonny softly before putting his lips gently back on hers. She pulled apart a moment after, not wanting to, though.

"I love you more," she told the blond-haired heartthrob. This time, they didn't force their lips together again. They just stood, looking into each other's eyes. Blue into brown. Brown into blue. They were in their own world, where no one existed but the two of them. They were brought back to reality when they heard a thunderous sound, and a chorus of 'Yeahs' and 'Finallys'. They each reluctantly looked away from each other, to find both the casts of 'Mackenzie Falls' and 'So Random!' there, all clapping. Sonny and Chad looked back at each other, shrugged, and kissed again. But this one was not needy, like the first few were. No, this one was like the one before. Full of love.

Chad released Sonny.

"Tonight. You. Me. Lookout Mountain. I'll pick you up at 8," Chad said cockily. Sonny just nodded, knowing that this was where they had the sort-of date. Chad then walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Sonny thinking about tonight, and she just had this feeling that her and Chad wouldn't be looking at the stars tonight. She grinned, and then walked out of the cafeteria, and back to the prop house, completely forgetting about the frozen yogurt bowl still on the ground where she dropped it when she and Chad kissed. Sonny wasn't happy. No. She was ecstatic. And Chad was feeling the exact same way. Chad Dylan Cooper was not the one who told Sonny Munroe that he loved her. No. It was just Chad that told her. Sonny's Chad.

**A/N: Was it good? Bad? Did you hate it? Love it? Review!**


	2. Lookout Mountain

**A/N: Ok. I didn't really want to write this chapter. But, as many reviews wanted me to go on to what happens at Lookout Mountain, I just couldn't say no! But, 1 thing. You must not think of me as a pervert. I only know how to write this from reading other stories. Now, onward to the story!**

Sonny Munroe was unbelievably excited for her date at Lookout Mountain with Chad. The cast of _So Random!_ didn't understand why, but didn't question why she would be so excited for a date with the arrogant, conceited, but, as much as Tawni and Zora hated to admit it (the guys wouldn't even dare) , incredibly attractive Chad Dylan Cooper. They all knew it would happen though, since the first time Chad had helped Sonny as her fake date (no one yet knew about how Chad had pretended to be Sonny's first fan, Eric, to save her from humiliation on national TV).

Sonny walked into the prop house, to get her bracelet that she had left in here from the day before. Everyone looked up at the sound of her entrance, and held in a gasp. She looked amazing, but casual. **(A/N: Outfit link on profile!)** She was wearing a spaghetti strap pink and black checkered dress, that came a 3 inches above the knees, black capris, flat black boots, a hot pink necklace that said 'POW' and the black bracelet that she had just come to get.

"Whoa!" Nico and Grady exhaled at the same time, exactly like when they first saw her in the red dress she wore for the secret prom. Sonny looked up at them and smiled.

"Thanks," she said quietly. The whole cast of _So Random! _could tell she was just a bit nervous. Tawni decided that she would have a small talk with Chad before the date.

"I'll be right back," the blonde actress said quickly, wanting to go find Chad so she could get rid of the horrible feeling that was caring. She walked out of the prop house and down the halls, searching for the arrogant, blonde actor. She spotted him walking off of the Mackenzie Falls set, coming towards her, no doubt going to pick up Sonny.

"Chad!" she called quietly, so her cast mates wouldn't be able to hear her. But Chad heard her.

"Tawni?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, come here!" she said quickly, checking the parking lot for any snoopers, while Chad was walking toward her. When she was sure the coast was clear, and when Chad was just a little bit farther than the space 2 people usually have during a conversation, Tawni spoke again. "Ok, so I'm experiencing something horrible right now, that's why I've come to talk to you," she started. Chad's look held nothing but confusion. Tawni sighed. "Caring! I'm experiencing caring!" she whisper/yelled. Chad's face cleared of most of the confusion, but a little bit was still in his gorgeous, electric blue eyes. Instead, his face now held amusement.

"Really? Blondie has a heart? Wow! I never would've guessed!" Chad said in mock surprise.

"I never would've thought that you had a heart either!" Tawni snapped back.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm pretty sure I _didn't _have a heart until Sonny came along," he told her, smiling. The comedian rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Chad. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you, that you better not hurt Sonny. Emotionally and physically!" Now it was Chad's turn to roll his eyes.

"You really think I would hurt Sonny?" he asked the actress in front of him incredulously. Tawni sighed.

"Chad I don't know _what_ to expect from you anymore. Just don't hurt her," the blonde actress told him firmly and turned to go back inside. "I'll be in my dressing room if Sonny asks if you've seen me," Tawni called over her shoulder and walked in the direction of her dressing room. Chad looked at his watch, and noticed that he was supposed to pick Sonny up 5 minutes ago.

"Crap!" he muttered. He took off in a sprint towards the prop house. It took him another 2 to get to his destination. He just walked in, part of him still thinking that he was Chad Dylan Cooper, and he didn't need to knock. He found Sonny sitting on the couch. She looked up at the sound of his entrance. He noticed that her beautiful face had a frown in the place where her smile usually was. But before he had time to ponder it, her frown once again became a smile. She jumped up and looked over her.

"Sonny, you look amazing," he told her, watching her smile get impossibly bigger, "as always," he added on. Normally he wouldn't have said that, even if it was true, which it absolutely was, but he wanted to see if her smile could get any bigger. It did.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself," she told him. He scoffed, his obnoxious old self resurfacing, if only for a moment.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I _always _look amazing!" The brunette rolled her eyes, but was still smiling.

"Of _course_ you do! I almost forgot!" Sonny said, with just a hint of sarcasm, and a tad of sincerity. He walked forward, grabbed her small hand, and pulled her against his chest.

"_Don't_ forget it," he said jokingly, before lowering his head so he could kiss her. Their lips moved together as one, but much too soon for either of their liking, Chad pulled away. Sonny huffed, and Chad laughed at her childish behavior. "C'mon," he told her. Pulling gently on her hand. She followed him outside to his new convertible. It was nearly identical to the last one, but this one didn't smell like elephant manure. She walked over to the passenger side, and Chad walked over to the driver's side. **(A/N: I **_**really**_** wanted to let him open her door, but I just knew that would be so out of character! Sorry!) **

10 minutes later, the couple arrived at Lookout Mountain. Chad parked his convertible in one of the empty spaces. On the way up the mountain, Sonny noticed a sign that said 'Reserved For C.D.C.' They didn't need to write out his full name, because _everybody_ knew who he was. It wasn't even a possibility that not even one person knew who he was. Sonny knew that. Chad threw his arm over the back of Sonny's seat, and turned to face her. He looked into her eyes.

"Chad?" Sonny asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel? Having barely any time to yourself? To not have any time to spend with your loved ones?" she asked him, her voice even softer than before. Chad opened his mouth, then closed it again and looked down. Sonny could tell he was slightly uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to tell him that he didn't have to tell her if he didn't want to, but he knew her too well. He put his finger up to stop her from what he knew she was going to say. He sighed.

"Sonny. . . I don't have any loved ones. My mom and dad are never around, I don't have any aunts or uncles, my grandparents already died. . .I have no one. You're the only thing that matters to me now," he looked up at her. Her eyes were glassy. A tear fell free, and slowly trailed down her cheek. Chad wiped it away with his thumb.

"Chad I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Sonny said quickly. He put his index finger over her lips.

"Sonny! It's fine. Having no time to myself is actually a good thing in my life. Well, it was…" He looked at her, smiling mischievously. He leaned forward, and she followed his lead. Their lips connected. Sonny's arms locked themselves around his neck, and her fingers twisted in his silky, blonde hair. One of his hands touched the small of her back, and pulled her closer, while the other was around her waist. They were both in complete bliss. Chad ran his tongue along Sonny's bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth. Their tongues battled together, fighting for dominance.

They pulled apart for air. Chad rested his forehead against Sonny's. Cameras clicked furiously. Chad and Sonny simultaneously turned their heads to look at the bushes. The lights from the many cameras were blinding. Chad looked back at Sonny.

"Well I guess that that ends our night," he sighed.

"We can always go to the prop house?" Sonny suggested quietly.

"Sounds like a plan," Chad said quickly as he put the car in reverse and sped down the mountain, back towards Condor Studios.

The next morning, both celebrities woke up to find a new edition of Tween Weekly. On the front page was a picture of Chad resting his forehead on Sonny's and the headline said: **Hollywood's Bad Boy Chad Dylan Cooper And The Good Girl From Wisconsin Sonny Munroe Together? Channy Finally Makes It's Appearance! **Even though Chad was on the set of Mackenzie Falls, and Sonny was in her and Tawni's dressing room, both smiled at precisely the same time. So people were expecting them to get together, huh? Well, it _was_ pretty obvious, no matter how many times the young scarlet and Hollywood's bad boy would deny it.

**THE END**

**A/N: There's the 2****nd**** and last chapter! I thought of this as I went. Was it good bad? Reviews would be nice! And please vote for which of my stories I should update next! There's a poll on my profile! VOTE!**


End file.
